An electronic device, such as for example, a wearable electronic device that is powered by a rechargeable battery, may often require frequent recharging of the battery. Such a wearable electronic device may take the form of, for example, a bracelet, watch or smart watch to be worn on the wrist, forearm and/or the ankle of a wearer. The wearable electronic device may be generally charged by a cable such as, for example, a DC voltage cable or a USB cable. Such a cable may require, however, a male or female connector having a specific size and geometric structure that interfaces with the device.
Some consumer devices, such as, for example, smart phones and wearable devices, may be charged wirelessly using a charging pad having a charging surface that is generally flat. Use of a charging pad having a generally flat charging surface may require, however, orienting the device in a manner such that its inductive coils or RF receiver is aligned with the inductive coils or RF transmitter of the charging pad. Such a design may be unsuitable for a wearable device worn on the wrist, forearm and/or the ankle of a wearer due to the structural geometry of the device not being equipped with broad, flat surfaces to contain a coil or antenna.